Just for once
by Ascleme
Summary: DeadPool, j'ai un contrat pour toi. Ta mission est simple : retrouve SpiderMan, et fais lui de quoi remplir un bon lemon. Tu as intérêt à réussir, sinon... [SpideyPool] Quand Wade se retrouve plié aux quatre volontés d'un membre de FanFiction, tout ne se déroule pas forcément comme prévu.


Bien le bonjour, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ce petit OS qui risque de se transformer en mini fic si "Elle" est motivée.

Disclaimer : SpiderMan et DeadPool sont des personnages de Marvel. Vous connaissez la chanson.  
Comme vous le savez sans doute, DeadPool entend des voix. Celles dans les boxes jaunes seront en _italique_ et les blanches en **gras**.

ATTENTION  
Contient des Spoilers de "The Amazing Spiderman 2" et "DeadPool Annual #2"  
Je vous conseille de lire ce comic, je l'ai adoré.

RATING T

* * *

**oOoOo**

JUST FOR ONCE

**oOoOo**

Pour Wade, une bonne journée commençait automatiquement par une colonne de pancakes et une demie-douzaine de bière. Certes à cause de sa faculté de guérir de tout et n'importe quoi, il ne pouvait jamais vraiment être ivre, mais il aimait cette limonade alcoolisée. Pour des raisons obscures, il aimait...

**- Bon tu vas faire un prologue de trois pages?-**

_- Nous sommes payés pour ça.-_

Wade releva la tête. Non pas qu'il avait été perturbé par ses voix intérieures, mais bien par ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Une FanFiction ? Sérieusement ? T'es sûre que tu veux pas une bière plutôt ?

**- Ou un flingue ?-**

_- Ou des poneys ?-_

- Pourquoi des Poneys ?

_**- Pourquoi pas ?- »**_

Wade frotta sa tête, encore recouverte par son masque rouge et noir. On lui avait demandé d'écrire une FanFiction. Merveilleux, encore une tarée à satisfaire à coups de baisers langoureux, de corps entrelacés et de doigts lubrifiés. Non pas que ça le dérangeait mais...

« Et je dois le convaincre comment ?

**- La magie de l'écriture. -**

_- Autant en profiter.-_

- Mais il va me tuer !- »

Deadpool arqua un sourcil... Avant de se souvenir que non, il n'allait pas se faire étriper par Peter Parker. Enfin si. Mais quoi qu'il lui fasse, ça allait finir par repousser, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais ça avait toujours le mérite de faire relativement mal.

« T'as intérêt à me payer vraiment cher pour ce qui va suivre... »

**oOoOo**

Le poing de l'Homme Araignée s'écrasa avec force sur la mâchoire de Deadpool, la décrochant au passage. Si Wade avait été en état de parler il aurait fait un compliment relativement vaseux, mais il préféra s'abstenir. Peter brandit ses deux poignets comme s'il s'agissait d'armes, et il englua rapidement les jambes et les bras du Mercenaire. Deadpool s'écrasa lamentablement au sol, avant de remettre son os en place d'un mouvement sec.

« Comment ? Tu m'as suivi ?

- Eh bien -**Il va nous arracher les yeux**- en réalité... -_Une araignée ça bouffe ses proies !_- Non. Je t'ai retrouvé sur Tumblr.

- Pardon ?

- Une fan un peu dérangée, me demande pas son pseudo -**On a**** mit un cœur sur son dernier article**- et elle menait l'enquête sur toi. »

SpiderMan relâcha sa prise. Wade et lui se connaissaient depuis un moment. Après tout, ils avait fait équipe pour botter le train du Caméléon. Ça n'avait pas été facile, Peter avait était enfermé dans un placard à balais pendant que DeadPool détruisait la ville armé d'un rat géant et d'une montagne de serpents. Mais le criminel avait été arrêté, ils avaient partagé une pizza, et depuis cet homme bizarre le harcelait.

« Tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

- Si nous avons fait équipe, c'est parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Si tu ne m'avais pas empêché de l'interpeller, cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

- La chance existe alors _-Technique de drague pourrie-_. Les travaux de reconstruction avancent bien ? Tenta Wade en se frottant la nuque. Je... Je peux aider. Même si trois coups de crayon devraient régler l'affaire. »

Peter secoua la tête, exaspéré. Cet homme avait un don rare pour cela. C'était comme s'il divaguait, parfois, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il aida le Mercenaire à se défaire de sa toile, avant de se surélever de quelques étages. Il devait être prêt à partir à tout instant.

« Je veux t'aider !

- Alors quitte la ville. On a fait une bonne équipe... Mais depuis que tu es là, tout va de travers. »

Deadpool baissa la tête. Oh ça, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Son Peter Parker, il avait été brisé par la mort de sa petite amie. Elle devait être gentille. Il l'avait croisée, une fois. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué, mais il ne s'en était pas soucié. Après tout, Wade se disait que tout cela était un peu de sa faute. Quand le Bouffon Vert était intervenu, lui ne faisait que comater chez lui. Il avait entendu du bruit, avait râlé pour la route quand sa page internet avait été coupée en plein exercice de musculation du poignet, et s'était couché sans plus de cérémonie. S'il avait su que les auteurs allaient être si vicieux, il se serait bougé pour trouver l'origine de la panne. Ça faisait pratiquement un an.

« Eh Peter... Ça te dirait de...

- Non. »

Des sirènes de Police venaient de retentir à l'autre bout de la ville, et déjà SpiderMan s'était envolé au loin. Alors DeadPool baissa les yeux. C'était définitivement pas gagné. Il se mordit la lèvre. Mais au moins il savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement.

**oOoOo**

SpiderMan resta là un moment, perplexe. Wade était riche à millions, depuis qu'il avait découvert un trésor. Il était régulièrement payé pour tuer, et souvent des fortunes. Alors, pourquoi devait-il vivre là ? L'appartement avait l'air grand, mais le bazar qui y régnait aurait fait fuir n'importe quel rat. Avec précautions, Peter descendit du toit, accroché à sa toile. Deadpool était là, assit dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait pas repéré l'intrus. Et pire encore il... Jouait ? Avec une petite poupée de peluche rouge et bleue. Elle était très mal faite, et ses yeux n'étaient que deux losanges blancs. Une reproduction maladroite de Spiderman.

« Vous croyez que le Vaudou ça marchera ? Demanda le Mercenaire. Eh ! C'était ton idée ! »

Wilson avait des voix qui lui parlaient, régulièrement, et parfois Peter se demandait s'il n'était pas totalement fou. Certes, il était parfois capable de faire preuve de raison et était un combattant redoutable, mais il avait souvent tendance à se disputer avec lui même. D'ailleurs, il avait l'air en pleine prise de bec. Peter s'installa un peu plus confortablement, sur les barreaux de l'échelle de secours. A vrai dire, il s'en voulait énormément. DeadPool lui avait proposé une amitié, sans doute infaillible. Le genre d'homme qui n'hésiterait pas à prendre une balle à sa place, ou quoi que ce soit de mortel.

« Et... Pique ! »

Une toute petite aiguille s'enfonça dans la poupée, au niveau de sa tête. Peter s'en amusa un instant, avant de voir qu'une autre avait été plantée dans son cœur, accompagnée de quelques marmonnements. Puis DeadPool sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de les retirer, les jeter au loin, et s'allonger sur le canapé avec la peluche. Trois minutes plus tard, il ronflait comme un homme ivre mort. Alors, avec toute la discrétion du monde, Peter se décida à entrer dans l'appartement. La fenêtre était ouverte, et il se faufila avec aisance. Il était temps de lui faire une petite frayeur. Après tout, avec toutes les vacheries qu'il avait pu lui faire, il le méritait bien.

**oOoOo**

DeadPool s'étira sans la moindre élégance, et se retourna mollement sur son canapé. Il écrasa sa tête dans les coussins, dans un grognement de satisfaction.

_- Elle était plutôt bonne la fille de ton rêve. -_

**- C'était une fille?-**

_- Demande à la scénariste-_

Parfois, souvent, il aimerait que ces voix se taisent. Juste pour avoir le silence, juste une fois. Il ne se souvenait même plus de ce que ça faisait, avoir droit au silence. Alors Wade se retourna, pour préparer de quoi manger. Se soigner, ça demandait souvent énormément d'énergie. Ce n'est qu'en se relevant qu'il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un carton était tombé par terre, une fenêtre avait été ouverte, et la porte de sa chambre battait à un rythme régulier. Wade attrapa une lame qu'il avait plantée dans son fauteuil, avant d'entrer.

« _**SPIDEY ?!**_ »

Il était là, allongé sur le côté. SpiderMan ne respirait pas, ne bougeait pas. DeadPool s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et secoua son épaule. Rien n'y faisait.

« Eh non ! Je voulais pas te tuer ! Eh ! Debout feignasse ! Eh ! »

La tentation de le frapper était forte, et il préféra y résister. Il redressa le corps de SpiderMan, puis l'allongea sur son lit. Il n'était composé que de deux matelas superposés, sans draps ni couvertures. Wade jura plusieurs fois à voix basse, avant de chercher de quoi couvrir le corps inanimé. Il débusqua finalement un rideau relativement propre, qu'il jeta sur Peter.

« Merde merde merde merde merde merde j'ai tué SpiderMan.

**- Qui nous a filé la poupée déjà ? -**

_- On s'en cogne ! Faut faire disparaître le corps !_

- C'est pas DU TOUT ce qui était prévu. »

Wade se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce. OK il n'y avait pas de raison de paniquer, après tout, il était dans une FanFic. Mais quand même. Il remarqua qu'il avait coincé la petite poupée dans sa ceinture. Il la tritura machinalement, avant de retirer son masque. Puis, il la pressa contre son front.

« Pourquoi faut toujours que je fasse tout de travers ? On peut pas faire les choses bien, pour une fois ? J'ai un karma de merde, je sais pourquoi, mais quand même. Merde j'ai tué Peter. J'vais dire quoi à sa tante moi ? Et à l'autre rousse ? Elles seraient capables de me botter le cul. Meeeerdeuh. Et puis je fais quoi moi ? Putain à chaque fois que j'ai un ami, faut soit que je le déprime, soit que je le fasse fuir soit que je le tue. »

DeadPool se tourna vers le corps inanimé, et posa sa main sur sa joue couverte de rouge. Il aurait pu voir son visage, une fois. Mais il avait fait attention, et lui avait offert sa tenue pour que personne ne soit tenté de l'identifier. Il avait embrassé son front. Et DeadPool savait parfaitement que si Peter avait été conscient, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire. Il grimaça, avant de se tourner vers son ami. Et s'il regardait, juste une fois ? C'était tentant.

« Eh Peter. Regarde mon appart'. Un vrai bordel. Il reflète bien ma personnalité. Même mon clebs s'y sent mieux que moi. J'm'étais dit que ce serait cool ici. Belles filles, du monde à tabasser, et des contrats. Mais regarde... Le seul truc propre ici c'est mes flingues et mes lames. Bordel. J'vais faire quoi de toi maintenant ? - _Empaille le!_- J'suis même pas foutu de te garder en vie. »

Wade se pencha sur Peter, et ferma un instant les yeux. Il avait envie de faire un truc parfaitement con, mais il se disait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion. DeadPool releva le masque de son ami, jusqu'à voir la naissance de son nez. Il savait parfaitement à quoi il ressemblait, après tout il allait souvent au cinéma, mais Peter n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Tu me fais le coup de la Belle au bois dormant ? »

Alors, avec précautions, Wade posa ses lèvres abîmées sur celle de Peter. Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Combien de fois il avait rêvé de lui offrir tellement plus ?

« Oh come on ! »

A nouveau il l'embrassa, avant de rabattre le tissu sur sa bouche. Wade s'installa sur le sol, adossé aux matelas. Il frotta son crâne douloureux. Un homme normal se serait tiré une balle dans le crâne, rongé par la culpabilité. Mais s'il le faisait, à part saloper un peu plus les murs, ça ne changerait rien. L'arrière de sa tête butta contre la cheville de SpiderMan.

« Quoi, tu t'attendais à une partie de jambes en l'air ? Grommela DeadPool en levant un doigt en l'air. Non. Maintenant il faut que je réfléchisse. Qu'on me foute la paix. »

**oOoOo**

Peter Parker avait fait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas bouger. Wade l'avait embrassé. Deux fois. Dans son lit. Tout en pensant qu'il était mort. A vrai dire, c'était ce détail qui le troublait le plus. Il tourna lentement la tête, l'autre était en train de dormir d'un sommeil de plomb. Il se redressa en silence, et un grognement le força à bondir, pour se suspendre tête en bas au plafond.

« J't'ai vu Spidey.

- Non, tu rêves encore.

- J'suis tout le temps à poil dans mes rêves. J'ai mon costume, donc je ne rêve pas. »

SpiderMan se laissa descendre, accroché à son fil. Contre toute attente, il retira son masque. Ses cheveux bruns dressés sur sa tête avaient l'air ridicules, mais tout ce qui l'importait, c'était Wade. Il aurait dû bondir, sauter de joie, l'enlacer, ou quoi que ce soit.

« Je ne savais pas... Que tu ressentais ça pour moi.

- J'ai pas été assez explicite ?

- La tenue de soubrette aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, effectivement. » [_NdA : Voir "Hit Monkey"_]

Wade ne releva même pas, il restait là, assit. Peter remarqua avec amertume qu'il tenait un couteau dans sa main, maculé de sang. Qui sait ce qu'il avait pu faire avec ? Le jeune homme ne préféra pas se poser la question. Il descendit encore de quelques centimètres.

« Je pourrai te faire descendre de là, grogna Wade, et faire en sorte que tu sois mort pour de bon.

- Mais tu ne le feras pas.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

- Car je sais ce que ça fait, voir la personne que l'on aime partir, murmura Peter. Tu sais... Depuis son départ j'ai changé beaucoup de choses. J'ai revu l'élasticité de ma toile. J'ai amélioré sa vitesse de propulsion.

- Ça va la ramener à la vie ?

- Non, ça ne le fera pas. Mais ça en sauvera d'autres. »

**oOoOo**

DeadPool planta le couteau dans le parquet. Peter était en vie, et tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était le renvoyer dans l'au delà. Pour que personne ne soit témoin de sa honte internationale. C'était pas ça le contrat, à la base. On lui avait demandé de l'attraper dans un coin sombre et l'acculer, à défaut d'employer un autre mot. Puis pour des raisons inconnues, on lui avait refilé cette poupée à la con.

**- Eh le mal est fait !-**

_- Et il a pas l'air plus en colère que ça y'a encore moyen !-_

Wade se releva, pour aller nettoyer son couteau. Il le rangea avec les autres avec une précision héritée de ses entraînements, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Peter, qui s'était assit sur le bord du lit. Enfin... Ce qui y ressemblait.

« On va faire comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé ? _-Dans tes rêves-_ On est amis.

- Tu as quand même essayé de me tuer.

- C'était pas pour te tuer à la base. La patronne avait les nerfs, alors elle m'a passé ce truc, en disant que si je piquais bien le cœur ce serait le grand amour blablablabla. Conneries ouais ! »

Peter le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Enfin, c'est ce que Wade pensait, car il ne pouvait pas vraiment les voir. Certes le ridicule n'avait jamais tué, mais là, une exception ne lui aurait pas fait de mal.

**- Bon on remplit le contrat ou … -**

_- Ou on lui remplit autre chose?-_

**- C'était vulgaire.-**

_- Et ça ne répond pas à ma question.-_

Wade donna une tape à l'arrière de sa tête, espérant faire taire les rectangles jaune et blanc. Elles protestèrent un instant, avant d'aller faire la gueule dans un coin. Au moins il espérait pouvoir être tranquille un instant. Si son corps était ravagé par la maladie, son esprit était une galerie d'art perdue. Peter le fixait toujours.

« Tu peux partir je ne te poursuivrai pas.

- Je t'ai demandé de quitter la ville.

- Ce sera fait dès demain matin, dit amèrement DeadPool. J'aurais jamais dû accepter le contrat. Jamais.

- Aider les gens c'est pas mal. Accepte des contrats pour sauver des vies, pas en supprimer.

- C'est pas les missions de sauvetage qui payent le plus.

- Tu as tué des dizaines de personnes pour de l'argent. Et pourtant tu vis dans un trou infâme.

- A croire que je suis pas le seul sadique dans la salle.

- C'est pas l'argent qui te motive. C'est te rendre utile d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si tu avais le sens du devoir, tu pourrais... »

Blahblahblah. Quand Peter partait dans ses délires sur la justice, Wade attrapait juste un mal de crâne monstrueux, et l'envie de tirer une balle dans ce dernier était plus forte que tout. Mais il résista, difficilement. Le plafond avait quelques motifs sympas à observer. Un coup de ménage ferait pas de mal aussi. Y'avait peut être moyen de lancer un porno sans que Peter s'en rende compte. Il voyait aussi la promesse de son contrat s'envoler très loin. Elle allait pas être contente du tout.

« Ton contrat, c'était quoi exactement ?

- J'ai un joker en rab ?

- Non. Alors, ce contrat ?

- Je devais t'isoler dans un coin sombre et... Merde on est en rating T là ! **- Au point ou nous en sommes tu peux tout avouer – **Le contrat stipulait que si je voulais être payé, je devais te coincer dans une ruelle quelconque et te baiser. Elle disait que j'aurais ton consentement pour je ne sais quelle raison à la con.

- C'est tout ? »

Wade manqua de s'étrangler, faisant rire Peter au passage. Soudain, il s'arrêta, tendant l'oreille. Deux lueurs bleues illuminèrent la pièce, avant de disparaître. Certainement une voiture de police qui passait là en trombe pour rejoindre une quelconque scène de crime.

« Ils ont besoin de moi. J'y vais, nous en reparlerons. »

**oOoOo**

Cela faisait trois jours que SpiderMan arpentait les rues à la recherche d'un crime quelconque. Mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'y avait rien. Wilson avait dit qu'il partirait, et visiblement, il avait tenu parole. Il n'y avait plus de meurtre sanglant, de décapitation inexpliquée ou de chinois assassinés. C'était calme. Bien trop calme. Après plus d'une heure de voltige, il se posa enfin en haut d'une grue.

« Hell-Oh beauté ! »

Peter se retourna rapidement, pour voir Wade tranquillement installé dans la cabine. Ce dernier sirotait un énorme Coca et un Hamburger assez gros pour rassasier trois personnes. Il l'avala avec une rapidité étonnante, avant de poser ses pieds sur les commandes de la machine.

« Tu n'étais pas supposé partir ?

- Longue histoire. J'allais prendre l'avion -_Ils ont encore refusé de te filer le BlackBird-_ et la patronne a appelé. Pas contente du tout. Elle a menacé de...

- Comment peut-on te menacer ? Tu es immortel.

- Elle a menacé de filer mes historiques aux flics. »

Peter le regarda un long moment, avant de hausser les épaules. Au moins le Mercenaire ne tuera personne avant un bon bout de temps, et c'était le principal. DeadPool retira son masque, et le posa en évidence sur le levier le plus proche.

« C'est là que t'es supposé « grimacer avec effroi » je crois.

- Je t'ai déjà vu dans un état pire que cela, tu te souviens ? »

Wade hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait. Brusquement, une envie de pizza se fit sentir. Mais il savait que le jeune héros avait autre chose à faire.

« Le taux de meurtre a augmenté, avec ton arrivée. Tu as même fait sauter un studio de Jeux Vidéos. Puis tout s'est arrêté.

- C'est cool les vacances.

- Je sais simplement que tu n'acceptes pas de contrat tant que le précédent n'est pas remplit. Je sais pourquoi tu es revenu ici. »

Peter s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans la structure métallique, et à son tour, retira son masque. Wade le dévisagea un long moment. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi en dehors d'une salle sombre, et surtout dans le bon sens.

**- Mince il fait ça souvent ? -**

_- J'y crois pas. Ça se passe comme elle l'avait dit, et... Damnit!-_

D'un geste fluide, Peter se déplaça jusqu'à la cabine, et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffé, et cela ne laissa pas Wade indifférent. À la base, son truc, c'était les filles fan de sa personne et ayant des arguments de poids à lui proposer. Mais lui c'était différent. Totalement différent. Peter posa son pied sur la cuisse de l'autre, et remonta légèrement. Wade esquissa un faible sourire, avant de se saisir du mollet de l'Homme Araignée.

« Elle a dit que ça se passerait comme ça. Que tu allais venir ici, qu'on allait se retrouver nez à nez, et que tu allais retirer ton masque.

- Et cette « Elle », tu sais ce qu'elle prévoit ensuite ?

- Elle a dit que tu allais venir t'asseoir sur mes genoux, et que tu allais m'embrasser. -_**Cliché**_- Et puis que pour finir, tu allais m'aider à remplir le contrat, pour que je parte d'ici au plus vite.

- C'est un devin ?

- À en juger son prénom, ouaip. »

Peter s'approcha un peu plus, cherchant les lèvres à demi écorchées de Wade. Il les frôla une première fois, avant de reculer aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Je suis si mauvais que ça ? Grommela Wade, légèrement agacé.

- Si ton contrat n'est pas remplit, tu ne peux pas en prendre d'autre, c'est ça ?

- J'aime pas du tout ce résumé de l'épisode précédent.

- Dans ce cas bon courage. Rentre vite pour supprimer ton historique. »

DeadPool n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement, SpiderMan s'était jeté dans le vide, emportant avec lui son masque et tous les espoirs de salaire du Mercenaire.

**oOoOo**

Wade Wilson tournait en rond dans son appartement. Une forte odeur d'alcool se dégageait de la pièce, et il se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas braquer une supérette pour s'en procurer un peu plus, bien que cela soit totalement inutile.

_« Elle va nous trucider._

**- Ou nous aider. Après tout, elle a tout réécrit pour nous donner une seconde chance.**

_- Mais ça a foiré._

- C'est un peu de ma faute aussi, dit DeadPool en se regardant dans le miroir. Et il a raison. Tant que je n'ai pas réussi, je peux pas passer à la prochaine aventure.

_- Meh. On peut réussir. _

- Mouais. Eh toi là haut, t'en dis quoi ? »

* * *

Et voilà ! Des héros peut être un poil OOC mais bon sang, avoir un héros conscient qu'il est dans une fanfic ça soulage !

Un review pour financer la prime de DeadPool ? :D


End file.
